Steve's Dream Comes True
Steve's Dream Comes True is the fifth episode of ARPS. Plot Steve is seen outside his house with his Cyndaquil, however he is noticeably sad. Dakota teleports in. Dakota: Man, that's fun! What's wrong, Steve? Steve: How did you know? Dakota: I have an Aura link with all the people I care about, that tells me their feelings. It's pretty useful. Steve: Cool. Cyndaquil goes up to Dakota. Cyndaquil: Dakota, yo! How's it going, brah?" Dakota: Good, good...anyways Steve, what's wrong? Steve: I'm just sad. Dakota: Why? Steve: BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE HOTTEST GIRL EVER IN LOVE WITH YOU! Dakota: Guilty. Cyndaquil: He hates you right now. Dakota: I don't doubt it. Steve: I guess wish I could get a date with her.. Voice: I can help with you! Steve, Dakota and Cyndaquil: Huh? Clemont appears. Dakota: Hey Clemont. Steve: Who's the nerd? Clemont: Hey! Dakota: That's Clemont. He's one of Ash's friends. Steve: Figures. Clemont: I got just the stuff to help you get a date. Dakota: Is it magic. Him, Clemont, and Cyndaquil laugh. Steve: Ha ha, very funny. Seriously, what is it? Clemont tips his glasses. Clemont: I'm glad you ask. The future is now thanks to science. Clemontic Gear on! There's an explosion, which Cyndaquil plays in, joined by Blaze. Dakota: How'd you get out? Blaze: Magic. Clemont gives Steve flowers, a tux and a box of chocolates. Steve: What the hell? This isn't science. Clemont: Just watch and see. Now, go see her. Steve walks over to Dawn's house. Dakota: Oh dear. TEXTS: Dakota: Serena, Steve's asking out Dawn. Serena: So you're not worried? Dakota: Not a little. Serena: You shouldn't be. Dakota: Thanks bye. Serena: Bye :) REAL LIFE: Steve knocks on the door, Her mom answers. Johanna: Yes? Steve: Is Dawn home? Dawn's mom: Yes , she is. Hold on a sec. DAWN! Steve's here! Dawn: TELL HIM I'M NOT HERE! Steve: Gonna pretend that doesn't hurt. Dawn's mom (calling her that it's easier): Give him a chance! Dawn: Fine... She comes downstairs and sees Steve. Dawn: Wow, you actually look kinda cute. Steve: Really? Dawn: Sure! (Under her breath) You better kiss me for this, Dakota. Steve: Will you go on a date with me? Dawn: Yes. Steve: Excuse me for a sec. He happily dances until Charizard flamethrowers him. Steve: YOU RUINED MY TUX- wait, Clemont upgraded it! And it works! They go to a restaurant. Dakota, Charizard and Cyndaquil are watching. Dakota: Five, four, three, two, one... Korrina walks in, and "accidentally" bumps into Steve's table. Steve: HEY! Watch i- whoa. Hey hottie. Korrina: Oh hey! You're pretty cute! Steve: I've gotten that- Dawn: Once before man. I gotta go. I have a date with Dakota. She walks away and joins Dakota in watching them. Steve: Hey, Korrina, sit down. Korrina: Thanks. She blushes. Steve: So, how've you been? Korrina; Good, go- She notices Steve is perverting at her chest. Steve: Hawt hawt hawt Charizard facepalms. Dakota and Dawn: Damn Perv, Blaze and Cyndaquil: That little Bidoof Korrina: What are you doing? Steve: Um...nothing. A explosion is heard. Steve: What the f**k? Jessie: Prepare for trouble, we're back! James: Better make that double, we're not here for a snack! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nat- Steve: Don't you guys have a life or something? Meowth: Yeah! We're here to sell merchandise! Dakota runs in with Dawn, Charizard, and Cyndaquil. Dakota: For what? James: The Rouge Rocket Foundation. Steve: Oh.. sounds legit. Wait...are you sure you're not here to steal Pokémon? Jessie: Of course not...*sighs nervously* Korrina: Right...sure. Dakota's eyes glow. Dakota: Oh, they actually aren't. It's just a nervous tic. Steve: Oh k. Steve, Dawn, Korrina, and Dakota plus Pokemon all leave. Dakota and Dawn teleport to a forest. Dakota: I want to do this quick. He kisses her. Dawn: I... Dakota's eyes glow blue and May teleports there. Dakota: Guys... I can't date either of you. This current system isn't working out, and I... I can't pick. Dawn and May: We understand... Wait, how did we get he- They teleport out. LATER AT THE APARTMENT. Dakota, Steve, and Korrina are hanging out, when Ahmad opens the door. Ahmad: Guys... I want you to meet someone.... Iris pokes her head in. Ahmad: This is Iris... my girlfriend. THE END SUCKERS Category:Episodes Category:UEE Category:ARPS